Use My Shoulder
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Karma, what goes around comes back around. That is what Gabriella learns minutes after being dumped at the altar. Ironic how four years before she was doing the exact same thing to another man. FULL Summary inside, Troyella & Chaylor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Use My Shoulder**

**Story: Gabriella learns something life changing just minutes before she has to walk down the graduation aisle. An unlikely friend ends up taking care of her and even running off with her. The two move to New York to start their new lives. Another life changing moment occurs and all she has are the two most important people in her life to fall back on...until she runs into the man she ran away from four years ago... Will she have that happy ending or will her world continue to crash? **

**Pairing: Troyella/Chaylor I basically gave it away but if you know me...don't ALL my stories end with them together:D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Anything.**

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Gabriella gripped at her pillow, the tears trailing down her cheeks. Her large off white, princess wedding grown was now tossed to the side. Her makeup was faded and gone. Her hair was cascading down her back in mid length curls.

Her maid of honor and closest girlfriend Christina rubbed her back trying all her might to make her feel better "Gabi…please get up, he's not worth your tears." Gabriella burrowed her face further into the pillow. "He always told me karma comes back around." Gabriella murmured through tears.

"Who? What? Wait Gabi…what are you talking…?" The door to the room interrupted them. Christina looked over her shoulder and found a much better solution to the problem at hand.

"I'm going to find Tory." Christina rubbed her friend's back once more and walked passed the person standing in the door frame.

Gabriella let out quiet whimpers, now crying into her knees. Her green tank and matching sweatpants were slightly damped; her eyes were a light shade of red. The makeup had irritated them a bit but she didn't care her heart was in too much pain to notice.

The person neared closer to her, "That was the fastest ceremony I've ever been to." Gabriella knew the voice too well, "The fact that when I reached the altar the man I was supposed to marry wasn't even there probably had something to do with it!" She got up from her spot and walked over to the closet and shut it once she got inside.

"Was that what happened? Oh man…I was too busy staring at Tory! She was gorgeous!"

Gabriella sat in the dark space under the hanging jackets and dresses "She's always gorgeous." Gabriella smiled a bit. The other person in the room knew she was smiling; she always smiled talking about _her_.

The person just laughed and sat in front of the closet door, the way they did every time Gabriella had one of her "moments."

"Let's not forget how amazing she looked walking down the aisle."

Gabriella giggled "I know…she was the best part of the entire wedding…that lasted for two minutes!"

The place was silent for a minute until the other person cracked open the door. Gabriella could see the light coming in, "You know…the worlds still rotating?" She hugged her knees, she had stopped crying but the memory was burned into her brain.

"What was I thinking? I'm twenty-two! I experienced the worst…okay second worst break up only four years ago!"

The other person just shook their head "Actually…we kind of just ran out, not leaving a note or anything." It was true, she just ran and left him, the way her fiancé Max ran and left her. Karma, it goes around and then comes back around!

Gabriella helped the door move along now seeing her best friend sitting there smiling at her, "You know…you didn't have to leave with me. Imagine how much better your life would be if you just stayed in Albuquerque!"

The person placed their hand to their chin, and then shook their head "No way…I'd miss you, Tory, and Christina way too much." It was true, her friend had been a huge help when they moved out to New York.

"I just can't believe out of all my friends…you were the one who stuck with me!" Her best friend laughed "Well…I was the only one who knew about…"

"CHADDY!" The little dark blond haired girl ran in and jumped onto his lap. "How's my favorite four year old?" The small girl wearing the lavender dress hugged him tightly. "I'm great uncle Chaddy! Where's…MOMMY!" She squealed when she saw her mother sitting there in the closet.

"Mommy…are we playing hide and go seek again?" Tory asked with a bright pearly smile, her bright blue eyes scintillating with joy. Gabriella pat her hands together signaling her daughter to come over to her.

Tory ran over to her mother and sat down happily in her lap. "Mommy can I remove this dress? It's itchy." The tiny tot scratched her thigh, Gabriella placed her hand on top of the little girls, "Why don't you go and find Auntie Christina to help you take it off! You can put your regular clothes back on now."

The little girl smiled widely "Thanks Mommy! I'm going to find Auntie Chris right now!" The little girl skipped out of the room "Bye Uncle Chaddy!" She yelled over her shoulder in giggles.

"Bye Princess." He said with a smile. The boy stood up and smiled down at the tattered woman, "Ice cream, on me?" He let out a hand to help her stand up from her original space. The world continued to move, the day continued on, her life continued to suck.

She used her best friend as a crutch and the two walked down the stairs, physically and emotionally she was drained. They planned the wedding over a long sixth month period. She finished school raising a daughter, planning a wedding, and working at a coffee shop five minutes away from home.

She didn't the need money, but something in the back of her mind always told her to save just in case…just in case something like this happened where Max were to leave her and her daughter.

The two didn't even move in together, she lived in a three bedroom apartment with Chad and Tory. It was quite large, maybe it helped that Max was a partner at a law firm. He didn't want her to move in with him until they got married so he paid for her expenses and even supported her daughter.

They met at the coffee shop, he was looking over briefs and she was working that day. After a spilled coffee and two refills he got her number. That was two years ago, he asked her to marry him not too long ago, she knew she shouldn't have rushed it but…she needed him.

She knew it was wrong to marry a bit for money but she really did love him, and it still hurt hard as hell when she didn't see him at the alter halfway into the immaculate wedding march. She'd never forget it.

"More chocolate sauce?" Gabriella fiddled with her silver spoon while Chad held up the bottle. "Two large squirts please." Her voice hoarse and fatigued, he did just as she wanted.

_The day they left home was even clearer than today, it was the day of graduation and Gabriella was feeling nauseous. She was putting on her dark red gown when she felt a harsh pinch in her stomach. _

_She ran to the bathroom and let it all come out. Afterward she felt better but the pain was still inside of her. She decided to just fight the pain and told her mom that she would drive herself to graduation._

_She got there feeling much better, she must have had cramps, or so she thought at the time. Her stomach did feel upset for the past two months but she just sucked it up and fought through it all._

_Gabriella found her friends lined up; she remembered she was in between Martha Cox and Chad Danforth. She walked over to her immediate spot and waved at Taylor, her best friend at the time who was upfront because she had the honor of being named valedictorian. Gabriella was truly proud of her. _

_Once she reached her spot she greeted Martha but then the pain came back even harsher, she rubbed her belly hoping it would just go away. Chad had been talking to a guy behind him and turned when he saw his girl friend's best friend in front of him, "Hey there Gab." _

"_Hi." She muttered quietly. _

_He saw her wince in pain "Is something the matter?" He asked looking at her; he bent down to see her biting on her bottom lip. _

"_No…I'm…I'm fine." He knew she was just trying to convince herself of that. He grabbed her shoulder and stared into her eyes, something wasn't right "Do you want me to call Troy over here?" Her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, and then it came to her…two month of stomach cramps, nausea, food cravings…oh goodness! _

"_Don't! I mean…" The graduation march started. The two friends were dead center in the middle of the line. "Chad…I need to get out of here." He saw the tears well up in her eyes and knew she really was in deep pain._

_He didn't take another second to think, "Come on! Let's get out of here." _

_Gabriella could see Taylor and the people at the front of the line starting to enter the door that would walk them down to their seats "No…I mean you stay! I'll…" But before she could protest he picked her up off the ground into his arms like a cradle and quickly ran out of the room._

_Troy who was in the very back of the line with Zeke saw his best friend running off with his girlfriend, "Gabi? Chad!" He ran after them but that only made Chad run faster. Troy stopped when he saw Gabriella's cap on the ground. He picked it up and realized that they were gone…and never coming back._

"Mommy!" Gabriella jumped off the wooden island stool and picked up the girl in the Knick's jersey and matching shorts. Her hair done up in small curly pigtails.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "Honey what did I tell you?"

"Knick's rule and Laker's suck?" Gabriella's mouth turned into a big 'o' and turned to find Chad tiptoeing out of the room. "Not what uncle big mouth said, what mommy said about sporting basketball uniforms in the house?"

Tory let out an exasperated sigh, "Only on game days! I know mommy but I want to get ready for tomorrow! Max promised he'd take me to the game tomorrow." Gabriella's heart officially tore in half. Max was a semi-father figure in her daughter's life although she absolutely regretted it.

Max had very few flaws, but the biggest one being a work-a-holic who couldn't keep his promises in order, this time he even showed Gabriella the tickets and gave them to Tory to hold in her possession. One was for his little girl, him, and his wife to be. They promised Tory no honey moon, just the three of them…boy that was a mistake.

"See mommy! I still have the tickets in the pretty white envelope." Tory handed her mother the tickets and Chad knew it was time for Wildcat games.

"Tore! Come here baby." Gabriella let the girl down and she ran to her uncle, "Who wants to watch Uncle Chaddy in the championship game?" Tory's eyes filled with excitement "ME!!!" Chad grabbed her hand and she waved goodbye to her favorite mommy with the other.

Gabriella dropped to the floor when she saw her daughter out of sight and started to cry. She cursed her ex-fiance's name under her breath. "Should I make that three squirts?" She looked up at her curly haired best friend. He wore a plain white tee and black slacks from this morning's ceremony that were being held up with a black belt. His hair now tied back and his hands were in his pockets.

If she owed anyone her life, besides Tory it was him. The man that picked up everything and left, that late afternoon had to be one of the worst and best days of her life.

_Chad carried her into the back seat of her car, he had taken her keys. He threw his cap off his tied back hair and started the ignition speeding out of the parking lot of East High. She heard her phone ringing but simply ignored it, "Where are we going?" She squealed through pain._

_He took a deep sigh out "The hospital, I'm calling my mom to meet us there." His mother was the most well known doctor in the state, if anything was wrong with Gabriella she would know. _

"_Chad I'm pregnant!" Chad stepped on the brake at the red light, "I know." _

_Gabriella gasped softly still holding her belly "You know?"_

_Chad turned around "It's not too hard to tell." The light turned green and they were off again. Chad heard his phone ring and glanced at it "Don't tell Troy! I don't want him to know." _

_Chad knew Troy was the father, but he wanted Gabriella to tell him. "Don't worry Gab, everything's going to be fine." _

_Gabriella winced in pain again and Chad finally reached the hospital._

Chad and Gabriella were now sitting on the couch watching television. She cuddled up against his body and he ran his hand through her hair. "What if I…"

"No regrets Gab, no regrets." Chad whispered in her ear knowing what was bothering her.

She turned back to the screen,

"_Mom! How's Gab?" Chad ran over to his mother who rushed over from the ceremony to check on his friend. _

_Mrs. Danforth laid a hand on her worried son's shoulder, "She's fine, normal two month pregnancy activity." _

_Chad's mouth gaped "Two months? That's awesome!" Mrs. Danforth smiled, "Does Gab know?" Mrs. Danforth escorted him to the door, "Would you like the honor of telling her?" _

_He took a deep sigh out, "Honor? Or Unfortunate doing?" _

"Dramatic shows are so pointless!" Chad turned to the girl lying on his shoulder, "I mean…they are nothing like real life!"

Chad just laughed "It's not supposed to mirror real life! It's supposed to catch the viewers' attention."

"Yeah but…really…I rather watch cartoons! Not sappy crap!"

"_Two months? Really?" Chad nodded, "Congratulations." _

"_For what? This is going to ruin my life and Troy's if I tell him." The tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_Chad grabbed her hands into his "No…Troy will be ecstatic! I mean Troy's going to be so happy and now that you're both going to U of A. _

_Gabriella shook her head "I can't Chad!" She choked on her words, "Why not?"_

_She just cried harder "It's his dream to get drafted after college, I can't ruin it with a baby."_

_Chad paused, "You're not planning to have…"_

_Gabriella let out a sigh and just shrugged._

"Uncle Chaddy!" The little girl walked into the room, "You know that game against the West High Knights?" Chad nodded with a smile "Yes Tore."

"Well…you kinda stink on an ice! I mean you already missed two foul shots." Chad shook his head at the basketball fanatic, "Mommy can we watch the game together?" Gabriella jumped off the couch and ran over to pick up her daughter "So much better than some dramatic show!"

"_What am I going to do if I keep it Chad? I don't want to stay here in Albu… I just can't." Chad had walked over to the window, "Gab…wait! I think I have a solution, I mean if you're up for it." _

"Uncle Chaddy you missed again! Ay ay ay!" The girl smacked her head with her hand, "That was four years ago Tore! I mean…I've gotten way better." Tory rolled her eyes making her mom laugh, "Than how come I beat you every time we play after school?"

Tory and Gabriella just laughed at their favorite uncle Chaddy.

"_Chad this is insane! Apparently Troy's looking for us as we speak! It won't be too long until someone tells him we're here!" _

_Chad drove over to his house after getting Gabriella out of there with his and her mom's permission of course "That's your fault! I told you to tell him." Gabriella sat on his bed hugging herself. She had taken off her gown and was now just wearing a white graduation dress. Chad was in his suit pants, white button down shirt and untied tie._

"_This will go a lot faster if you help me Montez!" Gabriella helped him stuff his things into his bag, "What about me?"_

"_You're mom already has your stuff packed! We just need to stop by and throw it in the car." _

_Gabriella rubbed her head "Are you okay? Do you need Tylenol? Gabriella shook her head "I just…I can't believe we're just getting up and leaving without no one knowing besides our parents." _

_She realized she was holding a picture frame of him and Taylor, "Did you tell her?" _

_Chad looked over and shook his head "I made you a promise, no one else is going to find out until we're long gone." Gabriella put the frame into her bag, "We'll make the transfer calls when we get there, your dad knows we're on our way right?" _

_Gabriella nodded, "He said we could stay with him for the time being." _

_She now looked at the picture frame with Chad's arm over Troy's shoulder and Gabriella and Taylor were standing at their sides, "How am I going to make it?" _

"_You mean us." She looked up and found Chad staring at her, "I'm not leaving you Montez. Never." Gabriella placed the picture frame into the bag and didn't question how this will work again. She wasn't going to go through this alone, she had Chad._

"And the Wildcats win!" Tory stood up from her mom's lap and cheered throwing her hands in the air. "We could have won by a couple more points if Uncle Chaddy didn't miss his free throws!"

Gabriella covered her mouth about to laugh and Chad just stood up dramatically and turned off the television. "Uncle Chaddy's coming to eat you Princess Tory." He said in a scary voice.

Tory's eyes bulged out and ran out of the room while Chad chased after her. Gabriella fell back on the red bean bag chair.

"_Is that it?" Chad looked over his shoulder, "I think the car's as full as it's going to get Gab." Gabriella smiled for the first time in a couple of hours. "I'm ready." She said confidently. _

_Chad turned on the ignition and drove off, they reached a sign that read "Thanks for visiting Albuquerque." Gabriella slumped into her seat; Chad saw her uneasy face and reached out for her hand holding it tightly for comfort._

"_Are you sure…"_

_Gabriella looked at the road ahead and used the side mirror to see the large sign from afar "Keep going." She replied in a normal voice. He squeezed her hand and continued to drive further away from what they called 'home.'_

"Chad please don't eat my daughter." Chad picked up Tory and began to swing her around, "If she barfs your cleaning up this time."

Chad made a face, "Tory is now arriving onto Ice Cream Mounting….prepare for landing." He said in a "pilot's' voice. He placed the girl on the stool right in front of the ice cream bowl filled with strawberry and chocolate ice creams. "Uncle Chaddy! You forgot the fruity pebbles!" Chad ran behind the counter to fetch the cereal, he loved that little girl like a daughter and Gabriella couldn't help but adore their relationship.

"_Chad!" Gabriella yelled from her bedroom. Her father was at work and Chad was in the other room studying for tomorrow's exam. _

"_No Gabi I will not drive to 7-11 to buy you…" He stepped into her bedroom and saw her hauling her emergency hospital luggage. "Is it…?" He said with a shocked expression._

"_You think?" She asked in a yelp, hugging her tummy. Chad took the luggage in one hand and grabbed her hand in the other. "Don't worry Gab! You have me…don't worry!" On the inside he was more petrified than her._

"No more Tory! That is way too much ice cream already." The little girl pouted "But. I. want. more!" She pounded onto the kitchen counter. Gabriella felt a migraine entering, "Mommy needs…to take a bubble bath." She left the room leaving Chad with Tory.

"Uncle Chaddy…"

"Don't say a word…here!" He went to the freezer and took out another bowl of her favorite ice cream and drizzled fruity pebbles on the mount, "I love you Uncle Chaddy!"

"I love you Princess Tore." She gave him an Eskimo kiss where their noses met and wiped against each other.

"_Miss Montez is it?" The nurse asked the brunette in the wheelchair. "You and your boyfriend will report to room 202." She read while Chad pushed her in the chair._

"_But I'm not…"_

"_He's not ready nurse! He needs to put on the essential uniform and…" _

"_Don't worry dear, he'll be prepared." When the nurse wasn't paying attention Gabriella turned around and mouthed out 'Please, you're all I got.' _

_Chad took a deep exhale out, he definitely hated the hospital but this poor girl needed him and he made a vow to himself that he would never abandon her or the baby._

Gabriella jumped out of the tub and placed her rose colored robe on. She loved her daughter more than life but sometimes…she needed a break from the outbursts and the crying but then she'd think about the mother day's cards, and the trips to the zoo where she'd climb onto Uncle Chaddy's back and pet the horse then when she jumped off Uncle Chaddy would get a face full of kisses by that particular horse.

He was their uncle, support, comedic relief, and of course their savior.

"_Keep breathing Gab." Chad rubbed her forehead with his finger. "You're the best Gab! Lookin' Good!"_

"_I look like Sh…" But before she could say anything more she was enveloped with pain squeezing tighter onto the connected hand. Chad winced but knew she was going through much worse, "Welcome to the world baby girl." The nurse passed along the baby to a tearful and excited mommy._

"_Congratulations you two." The nurse said with a smile, Gabriella looked down in her arms smiling at the bundle of joy. She returned the baby to get cleansed but then came right back, "Here you go mom…" _

_Gabriella picked her back up but then told Chad to get ready, "Me?" He asked in surprise, usually parent's would run away with there kids at the sight of him. "Yes you, after all this little girl is going to need a God-father to teach her how to play basketball." _

_Chad picked up the pink covered blanket baby, "Hi princess." He immediately greeted. "This is your uncle slash God-father Chaddy! Hi hi!" She grabbed his pinky and from that moment he knew they were going to be friend's for a long time. She was his first love._

"So then the wolf said 'And I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll…"

"Blow your house down." A smaller voice concluded. "Right on Tore." Gabriella reached the bedroom door frame and peeked in. Her daughter was carefully tucked into her new big girl bed with her Uncle Chaddy sitting by her side, "Are you sure I can't sleep with you or mommy tonight?" She asked with wide blue eyes.

Every time either grown-up saw her eyes that large they saw a certain boy from home.

* * *

**Thanks for actually reading...please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't mention this last time but everything in**_ITALICS _**are flashbacks! **

_Two months later and the pair were off strolling around Central Park. Chad carried the baby in his arms while Gabriella pushed the empty carriage. "Want to sit?" He asked his lady friend, "Sure." _

_The three sat down on the nearest bench. Chad was becoming a natural at holding her and Gabriella even let him watch her while she went to work and her day classes. Tory Adrienne Montez-Bolton, the only two who knew her full legal name was Gabriella and Chad._

_Gabriella watched the two in amazement, it was no wonder everyone thought that Chad was her boyfriend, the three were inseparable, they obviously knew it wasn't his child, after all the hair and eyes were a dead give away._

"_How's my favorite princess in the entire world?" Chad asked in a gentle voice. She tugged on his pinky and giggled with excitement. "I'm guessing that means great." Gabriella rubbed the girls belly while Chad rocked her gently to sleep, the perfect setting, the perfect pair, the perfect baby, no one in the park that day could deny their triple love for one another._

"But Uncle Chaddy! I'm wide awake see?" The little girl put her arms in the air but then let out a yawn. "Baby you need to sleep! I'm sorry my little princess but don't you want to go to that basketball game tomorrow?"

The girls quietly nodded, "Are you coming Uncle Chaddy? I want you, not Max!" The little girl loved Max but no one could replace her uncle, the man that was there from day one.

"_Say Uncle! Come on Tore." He begged his sweet God daughter who laid on her back laughing at his attempt to get her to speak again. He could have sworn he saw her shake her head. _

_He thought of something, "I'll buy you French fries!" _

"_Honestly Chadwick Devon Danforth." The child's mother brightened the room with a smile. "Come on Gab! Do you really want your daughter thinking her uncle is a loser? Keep my name short and sweet." Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter._

_She walked over to the highchair and tugged on the girl's foot "Come on honey you can do it!" _

_The little girl's face instantly widened at the sight of her beautiful mom, she poked her arms in the air wanting to be held, "Say it first Tore and mommy will hold you the entire night…"_

"_Chaddy!" Chad's eyes bulged out, "How…?"_

"_What can I say? She listens to her mother." Gabriella picked up her smart little girl and left the room with Chad baffled but grinning proudly. "And Einstinette the second strikes!" _

"Of course baby! Chaddy will be there!" Her mother waltzed in, the little girl clapped wildly. "I love you Mommy." The little girl whispered through a soft yawn. "I love you too baby." She rubbed her daughter's forehead and gave it a small kiss.

"Uncle Chaddy!?" She cried out. He followed Gabriella's lead and left a small kiss on the darling daughter's forehead! "Now mommy's turn!" The little girl clapped excitedly, "Please?"

Chad shook his head but gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek, right in front of the child's face. "Now I can sleep." The little girl tugged up her Knick's blanket and slumbered.

The two grownups quietly tiptoed out of the room, Chad was last, switching off the light and shut the door closed "What a day." Gabriella slid down the wall and sat with the back of her head using the wall as support.

Chad walked over in a pair of black sweat pants and a plain white tee sitting next to her rubbing her bent knee. "We got through it, that's all that matters. What do I always say?"

"One day at a time, I know but…" Her head dropped onto his shoulder and it lied in the crook of his neck. He slid his right arm into her left, the two hooking around each other as always.

She sat there with him listening to the faint snores of her daughter, it seemed like déjà vu was hitting her all over again.

_Gabriella came home late from a stressful day at work and the thought of completely blowing her test on account of not studying because her daughter had the flu. She felt horrid not staying home today but Chad insisted this time, he asked his boss if he could have the day off on account of a very ill relative. _

_She collapsed in front of her daughter's door sobbing quietly into her hands, she knew her father was at work, he seemed to always work lately, she couldn't complain, he helped her financially for the entire first and almost second year of her daughter's life. _

_The back of her head hit the back of the wall, "You're losing brain cells! Ahhh that doesn't matter you're Gabriella Rae Montez, you have tripled the brain cells of a regular human." Her best friend sat next to her. _

_Her head dropped onto his shoulder and he hooked his right arm through her left, "Tell Best Friend Chad about everything." Gabriella wiped her tears on her black long sleeve, "I don't know how I'm going to do it Chad! Finish school? Work? And take care of my daughter? What am I thinking? I can't..."_

"_Don't start Gab! I mean look we've been dealing with this for a year now and we're fine." _

_Gabriella sniffled "But I don't want to be fine! I want to be good, great! I want to be a great mother." He kissed the top of her head "I bet if you asked your daughter and if she could talk she'd say you are, you're probably, no, you ARE the best mother in the world!" _

_She let out a breath of exhaustion, "Come on we're going to watch a movie…watch those dramatic movies you hate….and swallow down junk." He stood up and offered his tender hands to help her up, "Remember Gab…one day at a time…let's get through this night and forget about everything else…" She let out a soft soundless breath "Okay." _

_He placed a supportive arm around her waist, these were the nights she lived for…just to forget about everything and pretend she was spending the night with her best friend…normal college stuff! _

"Do you think we'll meet any of the players tomorrow?" Chad asked whilst he stuffed his face with popcorn. His best friend sat on the other side of the couch with her legs sprawled over his lap, "I really hope we can meet Stephon Marbury! But that's a little farfetched."

Chad started to throw kernels in the air catching it with his mouth and neck extended into the sky "He'll love Tore! The only problem is our seats are on the guest's side." Gabriella's head landed on the couch "Who are we playing against anyway?" Chad just shrugged "It's still preseason…I heard for fun it's against the Lakers."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she despised them, after all they were Max's favorite team…"No wonder he was so down to watch this game! That little…"

"Look she's crying…" Chad pretended to wipe away a tear as the leading lady on the small screen cried. Gabriella picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at her annoying companion, "Please Gab, at least try to aim for the mouth!"

She threw one more and it hit his eye, he winced and placed his hand over his sore eye lid "Missed." She said with a smile. He shook his head and blinked the pain away, "You're lucky you're my best friend and a girl! If not I'd…"

"Mommy!" Gabriella got up before another word escaped her daughter's mouth.

"_Mommy!" The little two year old ran over into her mother's arms. The mother returned from work and was ready to spend the rest of the day with her darling daughter. _

_Chad picked up his backpack "I have a two hour class! Be back later, I'll pick up some dinner."_

_Gabriella held her daughter in her arms and turned toward the door "Okay but no Double Cheeseburgers for her Chad! I swear the last time you fed it to her I had to stay up all night with her soothing her stomach."_

_Chad nodded, "I learned my lesson Ma Ma Gab! Bye Princess." Chad called over to the little girl who stretched out her arms for one last hug. _

_Chad saw the little girl struggling to get out of her mother's embrace, "Aww Tore! I'm sorry!" He ran over and placed a small kiss on her cheek and followed with a kiss on the cheek for his best friend._

"_Love you both." Finally the door closed. Gabriella and Tory made their way over to the couch and lied down together listening to the soothing sounds around them. _

"Tory?" Her mother screeched desperately and found her daughter in front of her bedroom door holding her stuffed animal close to her chest.

Gabriella bent down and pushed back her daughter's hair, "Are you okay honey?" The little child and mother joined bodies and hugged, Chad watched from around the corner but then descended down the stairs when he realized everything would be alright.

"I…I saw something in my closet." The little girl muttered.

Gabriella brushed her fingers through Tory's hair, "Come on baby." She lifted her tot off the floor and carried her back to bed. She turned on the light and walked over to the closet doors. She opened them, "Anyone there? Elmo? Cookie Monster? Reptar?"

Gabriella even looked under the bed, "Nope…the monsters are gone sweetheart. I think they ran to Uncle Chaddy's room when they heard you scream for mommy." Tory let out a small giggle "That's good."

Gabriella laid by her daughter's side after tucking her in, "Want mommy to sleep with you tonight?" The little girl shook her head "No…I'm a big girl, and big girls don't need their mommy's to sleep with them."

The proud mother kissed her daughter's forehead and stared at her daughter who tried to fall asleep "Mommy I can't sleep with you watching me." The two girl's laughed. "Okie Dokie Tore."

Her mom turned on the basketball nightlight and walked out of the room cracking the door open just an inch. Gabriella found Chad leaning against the wall crossing his arms and one leg perched resting on the wall, "I haven't seen someone in stance like that since…High School." She whispered remembering her old love.

Chad quickly placed an arm around her neck "So….do you think I can score a Knicks cheerleader tomorrow?" His attempt to change the subject quickly made Gabriella grin "Only if my daughter gets to talk to them first then definitely." The two laughed as they walked down the hallway with Gabriella placing her arm around his waist.

There was never an uncomfortable awkwardness between the two, he had seen her lower than low and vise versa. They took turns taking care of each other and neither minded the close relationship.

Max as well found it completely weird how a man and a female could be in such close quarters and not love each other romantically but he got use to Chad as the "uncle/best friend."

In the beginning when Chad would bring a date over they'd end up running off when they laid eyes on his gorgeous-model roommate. No one Chad brought home could accept the mother-daughter relationship that swoop the house.

Chad always seemed to be more interested in the duo than any lady. But he'd much rather have these two girls in his life than any female.

Gabriella and Chad made their way back to their original positions on the couch, "Gabriella you're eating all the popcorn!" Chad snatched it away from his best friend. "I'm a growing girl! You're a chubby bunny! Who needs it more now?"

Gabriella and Chad began to pull on the bowl and finally the kernels went flying over the couch, the floor, everywhere in the small living space. "Way to go growing girl!"

"Oh sure Chubby bunny it was all my doing!" She snorted. The two started to laugh when they realized Chad's fro was full of kernels and Gabriella's curls too. "You look a hot and mess." Chad said through laughs.

"I'm not the only one!" Gabriella picked out some kernels in her hair and threw it at her companion. "What did I tell you? Aim for the mouth Montez!" Chad picked out a handful of kernels from his fro and bombarded her with them.

Gabriella screamed loudly, "CHAD! You're making a mess!"

"GABI! You're about to wake up my Goddaughter!" Gabriella realized Chad was right and covered her mouth.

"Too late!" The girl responded from her bedroom. "Sorry Tore, Uncle Chaddy was just being Uncle Chaddy." Gabriella giggled through her words and Chad just shot her a glare, but Gabriella called it the Gabi Glare of love. She received that a lot!

"Go back to bed princess." Chad called out. "G'night Mommy!" She said in another yell.

"Goodnight Tore!"

"G'night weirdo!"

Gabriella laughed hysterically "I KNOW she means you." Chad gave her another loving glare. "Goodnight Tore." He said with a sigh. Gabriella rubbed her best friend's back "Tell you what, I'll clean up this mess and you go to bed." She helped him off the couch and the two gave each other a good night hug, "Are you sure?" Chad was already walking away, "Yeah besides I think we'll just make a bigger mess if you stay and help."

"True. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Gabriella took out the broom and started to sweep, it took two hours but then the apartment was sparkling. Gabriella made her way to the light switch but then turned around to look at her apartment, she knew she couldn't stay here anymore after all her and Max were over and he was the one paying for it.

She was dead tired, she just decided to worry about it in the morning, she gave the kitchen a glance but finally turned off the light.

Gabriella peeked through the crack of Tory's door and found her asleep with her Uncle Chad's arm wrapped around her. Gabriella knew her daughter was in good hands and walked over to her bedroom. She still look disheveled and the bags under her eyes seemed to develop but it still didn't faze her.

She walked over to her bed and glanced at the wedding gown in her closet. _I wonder if I can burn that. _

She walked over to her wooden vanity and found the picture of her and Max she sat down next to it and turned it face down. She walked over to her closet and took out a box; soon she was stuffing everything the box that reminded her of Max. She didn't want anything to do with him. She came to the conclusion that she'd burn or drown the box somewhere tomorrow.

She sat down and looked at the medium sized box occupied with pictures, tickets, notes, and everything else in between. She placed the box in the back of her closet. Her room seemed a little bit cheerier or maybe that was just her.

Getting rid of him made her happier, she felt tied down with all the pictures and trinkets surrounding her before now her room was filled with things that made her happier.

The largest factor was of course her pride and joy.

Every time she thought or saw Tory she immediately thought of the child's father. He would have loved his baby girl but Gabriella didn't want to ruin his life along with hers. She was looking out for him or so she thought.

Gabriella made her way deeper into the closet and took out another box marked "EH." She found picture frames, yearbooks, more notes, and other things from her friends and…the boy she left.

She started to place pictures of her and her friend's around the room. She even took the time to read notes from her best friends. She laughed, cried, but mostly laughed.

She fell asleep with the EH yearbook in her arms. The next day she woke up to her bed moving in an up and down motion. "Wake up Mommy and play with me!" The little girl who used her mom's bed as an astro-jump demanded!

Gabriella picked up her head and then used her hand to read the clock. "Tory did your Uncle Chaddy feed you breakfast already?" Tory smiled widely "KFC Chicken, mashed potatoes, honey baked rolls…"

Gabriella dropped her head on her pillow "Please tell me you're kidding." Her daughter let out a small burp and laughed, "What do you think Mommy?"

She let out a small sigh "At least your fed. Where's Uncle Chaddy now?"

The little girl continued to jump up and down "Getting the surprise."

That caught the mother's attention, "What surprise?" When she caught the eyes of her daughter all she could see was him, and all she can think about at that moment was him.

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm kinda diggin' this story so far! Please don't ask how many chapters the story will last...because I myself have no idea! I write what I feel at that moment I'm writing! Anyway please continue to read and review & I'll continue to write my heart out:D Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Random update I know but I'm making a comeback! :D **

"Tore why did you tell mommy about the bed in breakfast we made her?" The little girl held in her laugh when Chad entered the room with a specially made breakfast for his special girl, "No! I told her there was a surprise…not bed in breakfast."

The proud mother beamed over at her best friend, "She's a genius."

Chad placed the tray over her lap, "No she's a mini you…"

The daughter-mother team looked at each other smiling, "Same thing." They said harmoniously. Chad rolled his eyes and made his way out the door, "I hate when you two do that!" The third wheel left the room while Tory snuggled up to her mother, "Thanks Chad!" Gabriella waved to the empty doorway.

Her daughter picked up a piece of bacon and shoved it into her mouth; Gabriella couldn't help but giggle, "Just like your fa…"

The little girl looked up when her mom didn't finish her thought, "Fa?" She shrugged it off.

Gabriella realized she did it again, referencing to Troy was just something she always did, "Never mind Tore." Gabriella rubbed her daughters head and took a gulp of her freshly squeezed orange juice.

"_Slow down Bolton the bacon will still be there once you're done with that one!" Gabriella pointed to the bacon in her boyfriend's hand. _

_She loved him but he had the appetite of an elephant, "Come on Gabriella! You know I love me some bacon." The duo laughed as Troy rubbed his belly, his nonexistent belly. _

_Gabriella picked up her napkin and signaled for Troy to turn to her, "I always thought you needed to bulk up." She winked at him while she cleaned his mouth._

"_Ughh! That's so…true." Her boyfriend said defeated. "But I still love you." The girl made him drop the piece of bacon onto his plate and placed a large kiss upon his lips. _

"_Forget breakfast I'm skipping to dessert!" Troy picked up the beautiful girl into his arms and made a quick dash with her in his arms up the staircase._

"Mommy, can we get to the game early?" The mother realized that she had been ignoring the tiny tot. The bright blue eyes always made Gabriella give in…it was the Bolton blue eyed curse.

The little girl tugged on her mom's arm "Please?" She had her the minute she said 'Mommy.'

"Alright Tore! But it doesn't guarantee that we'll meet any of the players."

"Hey Gab! I'm heading to the market need anything?" Chad's head plopped from behind the frame, "Yeah I'd like cupcakes…chocolate not vanilla."

"Don't forget frosting Uncle Chaddy!" The mini me chimed in.

"Oh and milk!" They began to switch off in annoying their favorite man in the entire world.

"We'll need sprinkles too right mommy?" Gabriella nodded along to her daughter's words, "Of course what are cupcakes without sprinkles?" The two continued to talk amongst themselves.

"I'll pick up Tore's favorite triple chocolate chip cupcakes okay?"

The girls waved him goodbye and continued on with breakfast, just the two of them.

Twenty minutes later Chad reached the market, he decided to take a jog from the apartment to the grocery store. He picked out the essentials after he got his favorite, Cheetos, and Gabriella's favorite, blueberry waffles.

Chad reached the cash register when he remembered Tory's cupcakes. He jogged over to the bakery part of the market and went in search of her favorite food.

He finally found it and reached out to get one when another man reached out for the same one, "Sorry." Chad picked it up and handed it to the stranger, "Thanks man." The mysterious figure graciously took a hold of it.

"No problem." Chad replied grabbing the cupcakes next to it. "Chad?" Chad finally took notice of the mysterious figure, "J?" It was indeed his old friend, Jason Cross from high school.

"Dude!" Jason immediately embraced his old friend. "How've you been man?"

"Good! Really good! What are you doing on the other side of the country?" Jason let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's just say business brought me here. I'm constantly on the run since my new best boss got promoted."

Chad let out a laugh "I get it man! Life sure is hectic." Jason Cross looked exactly the same, just a lot more…intellectually enhanced.

"We really need to catch up man; I haven't seen you since…" The immediate pause, Chad knew at that moment Jason remembered EVERYTHING. Chad knew he and his best friend couldn't hide anymore, "I guess I'm busted."

Jason just shrugged "It was bound to happen! But you sure deserve an award…four years hiding is definitely astonishing." The two walked over to the cash register and paid for their groceries. A Starbucks was located next door so the two friends walked over to get a quick coffee not to mention get caught up on four years of stories.

The two found an empty table, "So how are you man?" Chad asked with a bright smile initiating the conversation. Jason took a sip but just smiled, "I see what you're doing, but just remember that you can't stall forever." Busted again, this wasn't the eighteen year old gullible J!

"I did my whole scholarship thing at U of A with Sharpay, Ryan, and…Troy." Chad urged to ask about his old friend but decided to let Jason tell what he wanted, it would come up in a bit.

"I uh ended up blowing out my knee during a Champ game." Chad's eyes went wide "Basketball was your life!" Jason took another sip, "Well…life changes. You know that." He couldn't help but agree.

"So what are you doing now?" Chad continued to ask the questions, he didn't mean to he was just completely fascinated. "I'm a personal assistant as of now. In a few years I hope to open my own advertisement company here in New York with my fiancé."

This came as a shocker, "Who? How long? Where? What?" Chad asked in one breath which made Jason chuckle, "We've been engaged for three months now. I popped the question in Albuquerque at the East High Theatre, her favorite place in the entire world."

Chad's jaw dropped, "Okay… you're either in love with the Ice Queen, or which I'm hoping…you got the guts and asked…"

Before Chad could finish his suspicion Jason flipped open his phone and showed Chad his wallpaper of him asking the love of his life, Kelsi Nielsen to be his wife on bended knee by her beloved piano.

"Look at you! Man she's still the same little Kels but…" Chad couldn't help it this Kelsi grew into a beautiful woman, "Engaged?" Jason and Chad laughed.

"She's lucky." Chad said with a sincere smile. Jason opposed "No way…that's all my luck. Well enough about me! Tell me about you…four years ago… graduation… Gabriella Montez. Does it ring a large silver bell?" And there it was…it was time for Chad to spill his guts after all Jason ranked up there on the friend scale. Number one being Gabriella, at a close second Troy Bolton, and then him and his good friend Zeke Baylor.

"I don't get to leave until I tell you everything huh?" A large smile stretched over Jason's face. "You know me too well!"

The two got into a large discussion about EVERYTHING. From running away, moving to New York, and starting their new lives with Tory.

No one was more speechless than Jason, "And that's about it man." Chad concluded and the gaping Jason continued to…gape!

"Dude! Are you okay?" Chad waved a hand in the man's face. "Gabi a mother?" Jason's first question since the story began. Chad nodded. "You and her….running away because she was pregnant with…Troy Bolton's baby?"

Chad continued to nod, "And you two started a whole new secretive life right here in New York, and your mom didn't shoot bricks at you?" Chad just laughed, Jason's child-like spirit continued to glow. "She knew I was just doing the right thing."

Jason ran a hand over his face, "I only have one more thing to ask."

Chad smiled across the table "Anything." He was mentally prepared; he finally spilled the guts to one of his old school friends. He felt lifted.

Jason placed both of his hands on the counter seriously, "When do I get to meet the little cutie?" Chad threw his head back and laughed.

Gabriella sat in bed with Tory leaning her head against her shoulder, "What was that book you were looking at earlier?"

The mother turned to her right side picking up the yearbook, "It's just my old high school yearbook."

The little girl's eyes went wide, as if she had just eyed a large golden treasure, "Can we read it mommy?" The blue eyes shined brightly in the bedroom. Gabriella smiled down at her and nodded, "Sure Tore, anything you want."

The mother ran her fingers over the front red and white cover, "What's that animal mommy, is it a cheetah?" She quietly shook her head, "Nope it's a wildcat."

"Oh like that cat in the basketball video!" She nodded this time with a soft smile. Tory immediately opened the page and found a picture of Chad and the rest of the Varsity basketball team, "Mommy look it's Uncle Chad and the teammates on the video."

She started to point people out with her index finger and call them by their jersey names, "That is Baylor, Green, Cross, Brown, Uncle Chaddy!" She laughed after naming him and Gabriella followed along.

"Oh and that's Bolton. He's the best guy on the team mommy, he scored the most points and was captain!" She said in amazement. "Did you know him mommy? Uncle Chaddy said they were best friends before."

Gabriella couldn't help but tear up, memories flooded most of her brain at that point, "He was mommy's good friend too."

She sniffled a bit trying to hide her newly pink shaded eyes, "Can we meet him one day mommy? He's really good at basketball and he's your friend and Uncle Chaddy's friend too."

The woman smiled at her daughter letting the guilt now overflow her, what was she supposed to say, 'Don't forget that he is your father Tory.' Her heart was about to burst, she didn't know what to say. So she let her heart take over.

The little girl waited impatiently for an answer, "Please mommy?"

The mother tried to hide her solemn feelings, "Sure sweetie; Maybe one day."

It was good enough for Tory who flipped through the pages of the yearbook, "Aw look at Uncle Chaddy and that woman." The picture was indeed of Uncle Chad and Taylor. Gabriella could only think of sweet thoughts when she saw Taylor. Her high school best friend; whom she thought of everyday of her life.

She knew if Taylor was in on Tory's beginning stages she would have been in New York in a heartbeat. She always felt guilty taking Chad away from the woman he loved. She knew they were meant for each other the way she and Troy were.

"How's Taylor?" Chad bluntly asked while Jason drove in his boss's red BMW.

Jason sort of just sighed, "Okay I guess. She moved to California alongside with Kelsi and Martha. The three were roommates for awhile but then Taylor found another job up North and moved there. She was engaged for awhile but broke it off."

Chad couldn't believe how similar she and Gabriella still were in everything they did, "Why's that?" He asked more for personal sincere preferences.

Jason gripped harder onto the wheel, "She knew she wasn't marrying for love and she knew he wasn't her soul mate." Jason turned with a glance for Chad, "She met him long before than."

Chad felt a small gleam shine in the midst of his stomach, a spark of fire? Whatever it was it was rekindled after four years. It was a light shining beside the one for the two other very important honorary girls in his life.

He knew something positive was happening and he wasn't about to stop it for a second! The two men parked in front of the structure and got out heading up toward the home of Montez, Montez-Bolton, and Danforth.

"Knock knock!" Chad yelled out to the empty downstairs area.

Jason helped Chad put the snacks away when a little girl in a Knicks cap and pink dress walked in with a bright smile that lit the room, "Uncle Chaddy!" She called out in a sing songy type of voice.

"There's my itty bitty princess." He clapped his hands together and she ran straight for them. He held her up and she let out a small chuckle, "Uncle Chaddy I'm no itty bitty princess I'm a big princess."

Jason placed the last grocery away and then came back to the duo, "Who's that?" Tory squirmed out of her Uncle's arms and ran over to the other man.

"He looks awfully familiar." She stroke her chin and walked around him. She observed him for a few seconds and then a light beamed inside, "Are you Cross?"

Jason didn't know how to respond to that, "But how did she?"

Chad shrugged, "She's Gabriella's kid, there's not much reason for that."

The unfamiliar man went down on his knees, "Hey there cutie what's your name?" Tory walked up closer to him and smiled, "I'm Tory, Tory Montez."

"Well I'm Jason Cross; it's very nice to make your acquaintance." The two shook hands but Tory shook her head, "We don't shake hands around here we hug!" She jumped into his arms and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" He swung her around and she giggled fits. "Chad are you playing monster carousel with my daughter again you know." She stopped at the sight of her old friend.

The man paused at the view of the one and only Gabriella Montez, "Hi Gabi." He said with a big smile.

Her eyes went teary again, her throat went immediately dry, her hands felt shaky, "Jason?" She walked forward and the man gave her a huge loving hug that kept Tory softly centered in the middle of the two.

"Isn't that a sight to see?" Chad asked with a slight chuckle in between. "Shut it Chad!" They said in unison.

"Can't. breathe." Tory said in a calm but hurried voice.

The two let go and the little girl slid down the new friend.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked quickly, "I'm sorry, please take a seat you're a guest please." She escorted him over; the two began to chat about everything. Tory became awfully sleepy so her uncle put her down for a quick nap before the game.

The two took turns talking about past years and major events. Jason showed her pictures of his wife-to-be while Gabriella took out photo albums of Tory growing up. She let him keep a wallet sized picture of her and Chad right when Tory was brought to her.

"She's beautiful, I wish I could have been around in the earlier years." He felt guilty for stating his feelings before thinking.

Gabriella patted her eyes with a napkin she had in her other hand, "Me too. I think about you guys everyday, like what would have happened if I would have stayed in Albuquerque instead of runaway." She played with the tissue in her hands and focused her efforts on it.

He placed a hand over hers gently stroking it, "There's no use on doing that, but at least I know now and now that I know about you, Tore, and Chad, I'm going to be apart of you guys' lives for good."

The two embraced quickly not caring about each others appearance or that Jason too started to well up. They were going to be life-long friends like Chad and Gabriella.

"Is it time to go yet?" The little girl walked past Chad and over to the crying grownups.

"Time to go where?" Jason asked wiping his own eyes with the center of his left sleeved jacket. Tory pointed to her entire outfit, "The Knicks game? They're only my favorite team besides East High Wildcats."

Jason let out a chuckle that caught on with the two other adults, "Is Uncle J coming?"

The three stopped but Jason caught notice of the time, "Actually I have to get going to the game too. My boss is probably waiting for me."

"Can I ride with you?" Tory asked with a smile, and that is when Jason first noticed how similar the little girl looked to his other best friend. "If its okay with Mommy but the thing is…Uncle J is working for the Lakers."

Tory placed a hand over her mouth, "But we hate the Lakers. Uncle Chaddy says that they su…" Chad covered the mouth of the innocent minded child.

"Excuse us please!" The two went around the living room corner and started to bicker.

Jason gathered his jacket and shook his head, "Do they always do that?"

Gabriella put away the photo albums in the other room, "Yeah when Tory speaks her mind and nearly gets her Uncle Chaddy in trouble."

Jason nodded along but then when Gabriella returned he put two arms around her, "It was good seeing you Gabi."

"You too J."

The two friends let go with gentle smiles and Jason wiped the girls face with his finger, "I'll look for you three tonight. Here's my card; it has my cell phone number and just call when you need anything and I do mean anything." He slipped her his card and she gave him her cell phone number along with Chad's.

The two other missing persons came in hand in hand to give a farewell to their rekindled friend, "Bye Tory, look for me tonight at the game okay?"

Tory nodded with a big smile, "I will Uncle J. and don't worry I still like you even though your team is going down." Chad gave a quick goodbye to Jason and picked up the little girl in his arms carrying her away.

Gabriella closed the door and decided to get ready for the big game. She had no idea that this game would rekindle another lost friendship.

Jason hopped into his BMW and sped off the premises not looking back, his cell phone went off, "Hey man, I'm sorry I'm late I just got held up by some fortunate business. I did get your favorite triple chocolate chip cupcakes though. We can celebrate after the game, alright man see you in a few." He shut off his phone and couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle. This day was sure going to be an interesting one, an unforgettable game to everyone attending.

"Let's go girls." Chad called out. He fixed his Knicks jacket and Tory came down in her entire outfit and basketball. Gabriella came down wearing a Knicks shirt and hat covering her long brown caressing curls.

Tory fixed her ponytails and looked at her watch, "We only have two and a half more hours until the game starts! Let's go!" She pulled the grownups and Chad looked over at Gabriella, "Since when did she learn how to tell time?"

"Ever since I bought her that Carebear electronic watch." The three walked to the subway and took it to the arena; in no time they were in front of Madison Square Garden. "This is going to be a lot of fun mommy." Tory said holding on tighter to her mom's hand.

She skipped inside with Chad not too far behind; they gave their tickets, got some snacks and found their seats.

"Look mommy we're really close." Gabriella nodded looking at the sight, "We sure are Tore."

Chad had gone to the bathroom but returned, "Come on Tore the Knicks are signing autographs as we speak!"

"Can we go mommy?" The mother smiled over at Chad, "It's okay with me, I'll sit here and watch our seats.

The two waved goodbye and rushed back outside to meet some famous players. Gabriella watched the stadium start to fill up and began looking through her cell phone to call a friend up, "Hey Chris! I just want to see what you're up to. Me, Chad, and Tore are at the game, yes I know you're jealous but hopefully the little one and Tory will meet some of your husbands for you. I love you! See you tomorrow." Gabriella hung up and found someone familiar not too far.

She picked up her cell phone and the card she received earlier, "I spy a man in a blue buttoned up shirt and dark blue slacks; your turn."

Jason looked up and waved at the girl who definitely wasn't far at all, "I see the family ditched you."

"For men in jerseys and shorts but what else is new?" The two laughed at each other. "So my boss is hosting this big party later, what do you say? I'm sure he'd love to meet Tory and see Chad."

Gabriella shook her head, "You never told me who you were working for."

"He's new, he just got drafted and he's making his first appearance tonight. So what do you say?"

She smiled at him, "If Tory's up for it than I'll be there. I swear."

He hung up before she could say anymore and went back to work. Tory and Chad came back in a pant, "Dude your daughter is amazing! Do you know how many Knicks players we met tonight? They love your daughter and want to meet her hot mother."

Her mouth dropped, "Chad!" She hit his arm over Tory's little body.

"I didn't say anything! Tory said her mom was single and looking." Gabriella glared down at her daughter who stuffed popcorn into her mouth with a beaming grin.

Gabriella sunk into her chair hiding her red face; Chad and Tory couldn't help but laugh hysterically, "On the bright side Chad got a few of the Knicks gals numbers." He shook his phone in his right hand.

"Success little princess." The two partners gave each other a smacking high-five that made a noticing noise. "I have to get a refill and maybe dunk my head in the I-Cee machine."

"Don't be long; they're going to introduce the teams soon!" Chad called over his shoulder.

The teams piled in and Chad noticed Jason not too far away, "J! Over here man!" Jason looked up and waved at the two.

The two of them calmed down and observed the autographs they got, "We have a gold mine Tore."

"You mean I have a gold mine." She said with a smile. "Don't forget which Uncle bought you that ball."

"Don't forget the numbers you got because of your Goddaughter." She smiled happily clapping her hands for the Knicks.

They went onto the court practicing when Chad took notice of a guy now talking to Jason, "That must be Uncle J's boss."

He pointed over at the man in the Lakers jumpsuit, "He looks familiar Uncle Chaddy."

The boy wore a hat over his hair, "No...remember Uncle J said that the guy just started so you couldn't know who he is."

Tory bit on her bottom lip, "Its Bolton!" She said in a regular tone. She pointed at the man and thought of the guy she remembered on the tape. "No way Tore! Troy Bolton lives in Albuquerque."

"No Uncle Chaddy, I'm positive it's your best friend." The teams got ready and then got set to go down the line and get introduced.

"No way Tore, it couldn't be."

"Just you wait Uncle Chaddy." The men went down the space between two lines formed by their team. After all the guys went that last man Tory swore was Troy Bolton got ready to shed off his exterior, "Rounding off the Lakers, Newcomer and leading center for the Los Angeles Lakers is….Troy 'Never Misses' Bolton!"

The man ripped off his outfit and showed off his number 14 jersey and the crowd went wild.

Chad's mouth dropped and Tory cheered immensely for the man on the tape, "Go Troy Bolton!" She cheered with a laugh, "Look Uncle Chaddy it is your old best friend."

Chad was stunned, completely and utterly stunned by this surprise. He could only wait and find out Gabriella's reaction.

Troy gave a quick hug to Jason and went back to the court, "That's so cool. Bolton is the boss of Uncle J."

"Uncle Chaddy?" Tory turned to him and shook his left arm harshly. "Are you there?" She said with a laugh and Chad instantly tied his hair back and placed a cap on his head along with black shades.

"Just call me Uncle Tore, and call mommy, mommy!" He sunk in deeper while Tory sat in her place, "You're weird Uncle."

**Likey? Questions? Reviews/PMs are much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chad slid into his chair and scanned the court. He couldn't believe the sight. Troy Bolton. His high school best friend was here. Of course he was overjoyed for Troy; he was living the dream the two set out on since they were five. Now the only problem was that Chad was living a part of Troy's personal dream; living the rest of his life with the woman he loved! But of course basketball had the upper hand in Troy's life.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yo hoops!" The star basketball player Troy Bolton looked up at the center of the court. _

"_Hey Chad." The ball in his hands escaped and flew directly through the net. "Nothing but swoosh!" _

_He made a gesture with his hand and Chad laughed retrieving the ball. "Man I'm going to miss playing games here but U of A awaits." _

_Chad threw the ball over to Troy and he bounced it up and down, "Yes the dream we've been waiting for; nothing's going to get in the way of that!" _

_He threw the ball again making another three pointer. He jogged to the left and Chad sent him the ball. _

"_Oh yeah what about Miss Gabriella Montez?" Troy dribbled the ball and paused. _

"_What about Gabriella?" Troy shot the ball and instantly earned another triple set of points._

_Chad shrugged, "I don't know. I mean having Taylor as my girlfriend distracted me throughout Senior year. Not that it was a bad thing." _

"_Of course not." Troy chuckled._

"_Yeah so do you think you and Gabriella might want to get married or something?" Chad had the basketball in his hands and fiddled with it as he talked._

_Troy made a confused face and rested his hands on his hips, "What are you trying to imply man?"_

_Chad let out a breath, "I don't know. I mean Taylor's moving out to California at the end of the summer and I was thinking maybe I should follow. I did get into USC so…"_

_Troy shook his head, "You're not going to give up the dream for some girl are you?" _

_Chad's mouth dropped, "Dude she's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her." _

_Troy took a few steps closer shaking his head, "No I get that man. I mean I love Gabs with my whole heart but the dream comes first. Remember what we said when we were younger?" _

_Chad chuckled, "How can I forget? NBA all the way!" _

_The other boy stepped forward and poked at Chad's chest, "Never forget that!"_

"Forget it Tore!" Chad woke up from his small memory and turned to the girls beside him.

"What's going on?" He asked as the two girls talked.

Gabriella turned to Chad, "Well someone over here insists we go up to J right now. In the middle of the game! By the way what's up with the shades?"

Chad looked at the rims of his glasses and took them off in a swift movement, "Nothing listen…why don't we just go home?"

Tory and Gabriella glanced at each other, "Uncle Chaddy is super weird!"

Chad turned to the little girl, "What did I tell you about calling me Uncle—Tore?"

She sighed, "Sorry Uncle."

Her voice seethed with anger.

"What is up with the two of you? Can't we just enjoy the game?" Gabriella turned to the court and let her eyes travel over a boy in purple and yellow.

"Wait a minute." Her mouth gasped slightly and her eyes began to grow. "No…"

She slightly whispered to herself.

The boy in the number 14 jersey went up for a lay-up and the ball went straight in… "THAT WAS NEWCOMER TROY "NEVER MISSES" BOLTON!" The announcer screeched.

Gabriella's eyes began to close, "See that's what I've been trying to tell you mommy. Troy Bolton's the star of the Lakers. I wanted to sit with Uncle Jason and meet him! Isn't he amazing mommy?"

Gabriella sunk into her seat. She reached over and grabbed Chad's sunglasses, "Yeah you probably want them more than I do." Chad let out a sigh as Gabriella put the pair of shades over her eyes.

"What is up with you two?" Tory giggled and cheered for her favorite player on the court—Troy Bolton. How funny she had been connected to him all along.

Gabriella watched in quiet amazement of her old love. He continued to shoot and score. It reminded her of her past and of the old games/practices she watched. He had gotten even better!

Chad observed Troy's technique. The boy literally enhanced his skills and incorporated some of the old moves they would use on each other. The way Troy flipped back and returned down the center to the hoop was all child's play growing up. Chad had no idea moves that they used when they were younger would actually make it onto the NBA floor.

"Did you see that Tore? I taught that to Bolton!" Tory giggled.

She covered her mouth while Chad looked down at her, "Right Uncle…right…"

"I did!" Chad shot back up!

Gabriella sat in awe. She wanted so badly to talk to him. Of course! Jason was working for Troy! That sneaky little devil! Or Lakers!

She grabbed her phone in the middle of the second quarter and dialed the number from earlier.

"Do you have me on speed dial now? I'm quite flattered." Jason's laughter filled her ears.

"Hey J…quick question; is Troy your boss?" She looked down a couple of rows to see the man look over at her.

"Hah…about that, you see, look Gabi just talk to Troy! He misses you." The words flew out and he soon questioned them.

"He misses me?" She asked a little curiously.

Jason let out a sigh while voices of screams and hysteria continued to shatter the room; "Yes Gabi but I just think you should talk to him. Please come to the party?"

She stared at him and he stared back, "I don't know. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared…"

Her voice trailed off and soon he was changing the position of his phone, "It's getting pretty chaotic; why don't we speak somewhere quieter?"

"Hmmm…who would have questioned that a basketball stadium wouldn't get loud during a basketball game against two fierce competitors?" Her sarcastic words struck home.

"Meet me at the side door of the Lakers locker room in ten!" He hung up before she could disagree.

She rolled her eyes and her head shook, "I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what mommy?" The little blue eyes were just too much to handle at a time like this.

Gabriella sighed, "I'll be right back baby. Chad make sure no one kidnaps you…"

Chad laughed, "Ha-ha! Very funny you go have fun in the ladies room. By the way is there always a couch in the ladies room?"

The two girls rolled their eyes. The older Montez ran up the stadium stairs while Tory turned to her favorite Uncle, "Always; girls are just more liked than boys."

His head rotated from left to right; "When you're right you're right."

Gabriella made her way through the lively halls and out the door. She went over to the Lakers side and found the door.

Of course a huge guard blocked her way. He held a pass in which said he was allowed to be there.

Before she had time to grab her phone and call Jason he appeared, "Hey, look who decided to show up!"

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, "Jason Cross always the wise guy."

"Awww thanks!" The two laughed at his response. Gabriella held her jacket close to her stomach; she felt self-conscience of the Knicks shirt under the white jacket.

"Zip it up knicky and let's go!" He winked at her and she followed close behind.

"I'm so glad I decided to bring along a jacket. I would have gotten murdered by the guard!"

"Yeah but I would have protected you until he grabbed me and placed me to the side to get to you!"

"My hero!" The two joked as Jason led her down a dark hallway.

Their voices echoed but they walked in comfortable unison, "So sneaky J; I figured out your plan!

He laughed rustling his hair, "Okay so you caught me but I really think you two should talk to each other." The two entered the locker room and a light switched on, "It has motion detectors."

She laughed, "Of course! But come on J did you really think that we would just meet at the party and sparks would fly?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "Isn't that how you two met? Karaoke, party, sparks flew? Huh huh?" He nudged her as they sat on one of the benches.

She pushed him playfully, "Not the point! What I mean is…four years! Four years since we've talked and I ran out on him J! There is no easy way to bring up Tory!"

Jason let out a huff, "Come on Gabi you can do it! Troy's a great guy; he's a lot more mature! Just talk to him, please? Troyella needs to be together again!"

Gabriella could tell Jason wasn't saying something but couldn't help but smile at his kind words, "We'll see!"

"Uh…" He lowered his head and placed an arm around his friend, "You are one tough cookie!"

"Yeah well I have to be…"

He shook his head, "I beg to differ."

The two stared at each other hopelessly, not knowing what to do next. All of a sudden the buzzer went off.

"Crap half time! The team should be coming in soon!"

Before Jason could worry her anymore Gabriella jumped up and began to run away.

"Gabi!" Jason yelled and was soon greeted by his best friend and the other players.

"Yo J I thought I heard voices in here. Who were you talking to?" Troy asked with an inquisitive look.

Jason simply shrugged in response, "Oh nobody. Actually I was on the phone with Kels. Yeah she says your doing awesome! She's watching the game right now!"

Troy nodded along, "Okay…"

The other guys took their places on the benches laughing and throwing face towels at each others, "Awesome job Troy!" One of his teammates said while Troy looked at a quiet Jason.

"Are you sure nothing else is up J?" Jason shook his head in response.

"Don't worry about it!" The words escaped his mouth and he turned to the backdoor Gabriella escaped to.

That door led to another exit and she had left just in time. She found her way back to the stadium it just took longer than before.

Her sore legs and bottom took a seat and she ripped off the shades from her eyes, "Mommy are you okay?" The little girl with the big slurpie asked with a red smile.

Gabriella nodded in terror, "Fine…fine baby! Mommy just raced back so she wouldn't miss anymore of the game."

The little girl was having too much fun to notice the fear in her mom's eyes.

"What's up?" Chad mouthed.

Gabriella texted him a few words, **J plus party plus us = Troy Bolton finding out about Tore!**

Chad's eyes bugged out and he shook his head; **So are we gonna go and face the music?**

Gabriella shrugged; **I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous or confused.**

His expression softened; **Whatever you want to do I'll support you but maybe it's time! **

She was hoping he wouldn't say that.

The game continued and the buzzer exclaimed that the second half was about to commence. The teams fought hard but in the end the Lakers won. It was a bitter-sweet victory for the three members in the Montez/Montez-Bolton and Danforth party.

They loved the Knicks but Troy getting the last point of the night just made them too happy in support of him.

"Looks like it's a victory party tonight." Chad said as he and the girls waited for the stadium to clear.

"Yup." Gabriella responded. The little girl beside her was on a sugar rush. She cheered, she clapped, and she danced.

"Yeah go Bolton! He's amazing! Did you see him momma? He got fouled but ended up getting the last two points of the game making him victorious! He's my hero mommy!"

Gabriella's eyes began to tear up and she had to wipe the shades from her eyes, "Yeah he's amazing Tore."

Her thoughts raced—_what should I do? Should I go to the party? Should I bring Tory? What was right?_

Before she could say anything else her phone began to ring,

"Hey congratulations!"

He laughed at the soft voice, "Yeah well it's not like I saved the game or anything. That's my boss! But…you know what would really make him happy?" Jason asked happily.

"A championship ring?"

Jason laughed, "No! Seeing the girl of his continuing dreams! Please Gabi? Please, I think you should do it!"

He was so persistent, "Um…but J it's getting really late and Tory has school tomorrow."

"Mommy, are we going to meet Troy Bolton?"

The little girl tugged at her mom's arm while Chad picked her up, "What do you say Gabi?"

The voice in the phone spoke up and soon Gabriella was staring at Troy's face through the eyes of their daughter.

She let out a sigh, she had no intention of hiding her daughter anymore; "Where do we meet you?"

The two exchanged notes and soon he was telling her to meet them up at their hotel. It was to be held in the best hotel suite of all of New York.

Of course Troy Bolton got the best! She quickly found herself heading back to their apartment to quickly change.

Gabriella slipped into a white cocktail dress and white pumps. She put her hair in a soft bun letting the extra strands escape the loop. She put on simple diamond earrings and a matching bracelet she got for mothers day last year from her pride and joy and Chad.

Gabriella dressed her daughter in an adorable pink sundress and little pink strap on flats. Her daughter wasn't a big fan of the color but since mommy had chosen it it must have looked nice.

Chad escorted the two girls to a taxi and they soon found themselves at the hotshot hotel. Chad led them to the top floor and they had to say they were with Jason Cross to even enter the first door.

Soon they were at room 417, the best room in the hotel. They stood in front of the large guard; he resembled "the Rock" but a lot bigger and muscular.

"Whoa!" Tory said in reply as she saw the man. Her mom pulled the little girl back in the white camisole sweater.

"Hello little cutie!" The guard said with a huge grin.

"Hi…what's your name?"

He bent down, "Charles Wooly and what is yours?"

"Tory Montez! Nice to meet you." She shook his pinky and Gabriella giggled into Chad's blazer.

"Hi we're with Jason Cross. I'm Chad Danforth and this is Gabriella. You already met Tory." The little girl waved at him again.

"She's my mom, isn't she pretty?" The little girl grabbed her mom's hand and Gabriella smiled quickly.

"Yes she is! Um…you are all on the list! Go right ahead!"

He moved to the side and opened the door for them. Gabriella turned to Chad who nodded, "Go ahead! I'm right behind you!"

Tory pulled her mom along, "Aren't we going inside mommy?"

Gabriella gulped but soon entered the crowded yet graceful room. Everyone wore amazing clothes and looked like they fit right into the lifestyle of New York's elite.

The group passed by duchesses, celebrities, and owners. The place was something seen in a movie.

"Wow we're not in Albuquerque anymore Montez." Chad turned to Gabriella as she giggled at his words.

"Ah that giggle sounds familiar!" They walked and turned around to find Jason Cross right on their tail.

"Uncle J!" Tory ran up to his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Tore! How's my cutie doing? Did you enjoy the game? Oh and you owe me a dollar cause the Lakers won!" The two secretly bet on their teams but of course Jason was victorious.

"Uh Uncle Chad can I have dollar?" The blue eyed cutie turned to her uncle who rolled his eyes.

"Hey you're the one who decided to teach her how to play poker!" Gabriella shrugged with a giggle.

The foursome talked amongst themselves, "How about you dance with me to pay off your debt Tore?"

Tory smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Let's kick it!"

He walked over to the dance floor and the two shared in a slight waltz.

Of course he carried her in his arms and swayed along, Gabriella and Chad watched in delight of the duo.

"That could be Troy any minute now." He referred to the little girl dancing with their old friend.

Gabriella placed her hand to her forehead, "Don't Chad! Let's just enjoy our time until than! Please?" It was hard enough coming here but telling Troy would be another story.

"Okay you're right. So…you wanna dance?" The boy with the huge curls asked with a grin.

She nodded, "That's would be nice!" He led her to the dance floor and soon they were dancing alongside the pair.

**What do you think? Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
